Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Splat Rush
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: Agent 3 discovers Sugar Rush after an Octarian attack and asks them to help him with the remaining Octarians. Meanwhile, DJ Octavio, having regained control of the Octarians, discovers two new allies, and an Octoling makes a decision that changes her life. Sequel to Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Terrible Fate.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _"Location: Ink World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, August 15th 2110"_

It was one week after Octavio's defeat. A lone Octoling with dark red tentacles and an octopus tattoo on the right side of her body in Octo Valley leaped onto a metal balcony and stood where she was for a few moments, before dropping her Octoshot and removing her goggles, revealing light red eyes. She looked down at the goggles, scowled, and threw them away, before closing her eyes and lowering her head. A tapping sound then startled her, and she looked over at the source of the sound. A slightly taller male Octarian, who turned out to be a rare male Octoling and also had dark red tentacles and light red eyes and wore the standard Octoling armor, was standing nearby.

"It's not safe anymore, Fushia." the male Octoling said.

Fushia sighed.

"I told you before, Octavious. I don't want to be a part of this." Fushia said.

Octavious laughed, before smiling.

"Ever since Father was captured, there's no one to lead Octo Valley now. All the elite will try to gain power. You know that." Octavious said. He held out his hand to her and said "Help me get us to power before they do. I'll look after you and Moira, Sister.".

Fushia's eyes widened slightly, but she reluctantly agreed.


	2. A New Mission

**Chapter 2: A New Mission**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, September 5th 2110"_

"Rancis?" Vanellope asked.

"Mmmm?" Rancis asked sleepily.

After trying to wake up Rancis for five minutes, Vanellope became aggravated. She got on their bed and pushed him off the side. He landed with a hard thump and instantly awoke.

"What was that for?" Rancis asked angrily.

"Because I've been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes." Vanellope replied.

Rancis looked over at the bedside clock.

"What are you waking me up at 1 in the morning for?" Rancis asked.

"Because it's Christmas. Why else?" Vanellope asked sarcastically.

"Mission alert?" Rancis asked.

"Yep. The rest of the gang are on their way, so get ready." Vanellope replied.

* * *

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe met up in front of the castle.

"So, where are we going this time?" Taffyta asked.

"An abandoned warehouse by the port in Richmond. Someone called saying that they saw a group of people being locked inside." Vanellope replied.

"How do we know that this isn't a false alarm like that one time?" Toxika asked skeptically.

Everyone shuddered at the memory.

"Because they sent an email of a picture too." Vanellope replied. She showed everyone a picture of the warehouse and said "Alright, let's go.".

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Viriginia, September 5th 2110"_

The group arrived at the warehouse a few minutes later and landed on the top of the warehouse, where there was a window. Vanellope and Taffyta approached the window, and stayed out of sight from any people inside that were looking up. They looked down and saw about 35 people.

"That's a lot of people, but why would they keep them here?" Taffyta asked.

"Ransom possibly. But we'll put the kidnappers in jail and all of those people back to their families." Vanellope replied.

They walked back over to the group and informed the rest of the group of the situation.

"There looks like about 35 people inside, and their possibly there for ransom reasons." Taffyta announced.

"Okay, then what's the plan?" Crepe asked.

"Gloyd and Sticky sneak inside. Candi said there's a back entrance that no one knows about. Candlehead, Citrusella, cause a distraction at the front entrance. Jubileena, when I say so, throw cherry bombs at the window, so the rest of us can get inside to the people. Let's go." Vanellope replied.

Gloyd and Sticky ran off to the side of the building. Sticky shot out marshmallow whip and created a marshmallow platform below for them to land on top of. They walked over to the back entrance and opened the door, sneaking inside as quietly as possible. Candlehead and Citrusella climbed down the ladder on the side of the building, and walked to the front, while staying in the shadows. The rest of the group waited by the window until everyone was in position.

"Is everyone in position?" Vanellope asked through comms the group had.

 _"Yes."_ Sticky replied.

 _"Yep."_ Gloyd added.

 _"Yeah."_ Candlehead added.

 _"Uh-huh."_ Citrusella added.

"Okay. Candlehead, Citrusella, your up first. Gloyd and Sticky, when you hear everyone go outside, move the people out of the way of the window." Vanellope ordered.

 _"Got it."_ Gloyd said.

The plan started. The rest of the group could hear the commotion at the front of the building. There was shouting and fire, courtesy of Candlehead, and everyone watched as the people inside the building were taken out of the way of the window.

"Jubileena, now!" Vanellope shouted.

Jubileena generated the largest cherry bomb she could and flicked her hand, sending it at the center of the window. The cherry bomb instantly blew up, the cherry acid eating away at the glass and creating a large hole. She and the others then entered through the glass, and the kidnappers ran back into the building with their weapons raised. Gloyd and Sticky walked over to the group, with Candlehead and Citrusella following suit. They blocked the kidnappers from the hostages, so no harm would come to them, and then fought the kidnappers until all of them were un-armed and on the floor. Candi then contacted the Richmond police, who arrived shortly. Some of the hostages had been abused, so they needed to go to the hospital before they went to their homes. The group walked over to the hostages and helped them outside, helping a few at a time.


	3. Octarian Attack

**Chapter 3: Octarian Attack**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, September 5th 2110"_

Back in Sugar Rush, all the game inhabitants were minding their own businesses as usual. In the Licorice plains, Ian, Harry, Fury, Chip, and Keisha were laying down on the ground and enjoying themselves as they warmed up under the sun. The skies were clear blue as usual, with a few cotton candy clouds hanging around. But suddenly, a large shadow appeared over the group of five. But since they had sunglasses on, they only thought it was a large cloud.

"Oh, that cloud is too big! I want sunshine, not shadow!" Chip said while lying on the grass.

"Yeah, this is one heck of a big cloud. Perhaps it'll be over soon." Fury said.

Ian decided to open his eyes and look at the big cloud. But when he did, his eyes widened through his sunglasses. He took of his sunglasses to get a good look at what it was that blocked the sun.

"Uh, guys? There's something up in the sky." Ian said.

Keisha started to open her eyes, and when she looked up, she also became shocked. After a few seconds, the other friends also noted the thing that was in the sky. It turned out to be an Octarian ship, but no one recognized it, since they didn't know who the Octarians were. The ship floated over the Licorice plains, and the five friends became very uneasy.

"What is that?" Harry asked while pointing towards the ship.

None of the other four could answer him and just continued to watch the ship. After awhile, the ship turned towards Sugar Town and fired at it. A large explosion appeared in the town center and the town plunged into chaos.

* * *

A few minutes later, various candy characters screamed in pain and fear as the Octarian Army, having arrived shortly after the Octarian ship fired on Sugar Town, purged the streets of Sugar Town and the surrounding area, covering the ground in dark magenta ink. Behind the army of death stood Octavio, who had escaped from his snowglobe prison again, tentacles crossed and his green eyes silently watching the events unfold. After escaping his prison and regaining control of the Octarians, an Octoling had discovered a portal to Sugar Rush that mysteriously appeared and notified the others about it. They then made plans to conquer the strange new world they landed in.

"No! Please! I have a wife and family!" a male Gumdrop screamed as he was forced to the ground, an Octoling aiming their Octoshot at him.

"So did we!" the Octoling snapped.

She pulled the trigger, the Gumdrop on the ground exploding into bits of candy. And unfortunately for the in-game inhabitants, they didn't regenerate like they should have been. The army moved forward, continuing to paint the game with death. Octavio held a microphone to his mouth, scowling.

"This is a warning to every citizen of... wherever this place is! Either leave now, die to us, or join our forces! This is no longer your world!" Octavio boomed, his voice audible throughout the entire town.

He threw the microphone to the ground, his army spreading out around the streets. Dark clouds covered the game as it was filled with ruin.

* * *

Later on that day, a duo of twins woke up from sleep and found themselves laying on open ground. The first twin was smaller, had blue hair with a red coloration near the roots, and wore a faded purple outfit with the edges and lining being pink, pink rubber gloves, glasses with a spiral patterned lens, and an emblem on the sleeve of his jacket that looked similar to his glasses on a black background. The second twin was three heads taller then the first twin even though he was one one year older then him, had dark green crew cut-styled hair, and wore sunglasses with green lenses and a pink frame, pink military fatigues with the sleeves ripped off, a pink army vest with purple pouches, worn out camouflaged combat boots, and had an emblem of two knives crossed over each other tattooed on his left arm. The first twin was named Willyum Wonka, while the second was named Waltzer Wonka. The two sat up and turned to each other.

"Did we have a party?" Willyum asked.

Waltzer shrugged. He and Waltzer then turned to face their place of residence, which was a base with two sections for each of them, an experimental lab filled with all manner of lab equipment, chemicals, and robotic machinery for Willyum, and a gym full of exercise and training equipment as well as practice dummies for martial arts for Waltzer, and had old military vehicles like jeeps and trucks that had been modified by the twins to become deadly killing machines and were sold for cash to expand the base. However, to their shock, everything was splatted with magenta ink and had huge tentacle-like structures surrounding it.

"Someone stole the base!" Willyum shouted. He then growled and sneered "This is where I draw the line! Waltzer, time to bring them the Wonka greeting!".

* * *

In a room Willyum and Waltzer had set aside for training, Octavio had made it his makeshift throne room and was sitting on a chair as if it was a throne, with an upgraded Octoling standing guard. The two were startled when there was shouting from outside. He and the Octoling looked out a nearby window to see Willyum and Waltzer standing outside, facing them.

"What is it?" Octavio asked.

"I am Willyum Wonka, and this is my brother Waltzer Wonka. This was our base, before you stole it from us!" Willyum replied angrily.

"Surrender now or..." Waltzer started to order.

"I don't surrender to overgrown freaks! Now beat it!" Octavio shouted.

The Octoling turned to Octavio.

"It's that pink oaf and his lug of a brother we threw out while they were sleeping." the Octoling said.

The Wonka brothers were offended by what they had said.

"Pink oaf?" Willyum asked.

"Overgrown freak?" Waltzer asked.

Willyum shouted angrily.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Willyum yelled.

He and Waltzer leaped through the glass and cornered Octavio and the Octoling in a corner of the room. Octavio screamed and darted behind his chair. The Wonka brothers then turned to the Octoling, who gasped and faced them in fear.

"Do something!" Octavio shouted from behind his chair.

The Octoling shook as she tried to think of a plan. Eventually, she calmed down and pointed towards the door leading out of the room.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to eat some crabs! See ya!" the Octoling said.

With that, she darted out of the room. Octavio became angry.

"What? I'm so going to derank her after this!" Octavio growled.

Waltzer grabbed a tentacle-like structure next to the chair Octavio was hiding behind and tossed it away, before he and Willyum glared at him. Octavio noticed them and started screaming, until Willyum pointed directly at him.

"I'm fine with me and my brother having you as teriyaki for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Now give us back our base, or else we..." Willyum started to order.

"Wait! Please, let me live." Octavio pleaded.

"Why should we?" Waltzer asked.

"We can team up so you can have this building back!" Octavio replied.

That piped the Wonka brothers interest. They turned to each other and discussed it, before turning back to Octavio.

"Alright, it's a deal!" Willyum said.

Octavio nodded.

"Now let's conquer this world, shall we?" Octavio asked.

Willyum and Waltzer nodded in agreement.


	4. Agent 3

**Chapter 4: Agent 3**

 _"Location: Ink World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, September 6th 2110"_

Meanwhile, Agent 3, Callie, Marie, and Captain Cuttlefish were under the Inkopolis Tunnels, checking out a Mario-esque warp pipe that had mysteriously shown up.

"I saw that darn critter comin' here, and he went into this pipe." Captain Cuttlefish explained.

Callie nodded and turned to Marie.

"We should go in, Marie!" Callie said.

Marie sighed.

"No, I just wanna be lazy at home." Marie said.

Callie narrowed her eyes.

"Ugh, you and your incompetent laziness!" Callie snapped.

Captain Cuttlefish turned to them.

"Sorry, but you aren't going. It could be really dangerous for you two." Captain Cuttlefish said.

Agent 3 got a determined look on his face.

"I'm the one that's going." Agent 3 said.

"Be careful." Captain Cuttlefish said.

Agent 3 nodded, transformed into his squid form, and entered through the pipe.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, September 6th 2110"_

Upon coming out the end of the pipe, Agent 3 found himself on the south end of GCS. He looked around in amazement.

 _"Wow, this place looks... weird. But no time for gazing. I must stop Octavio at all costs."_ Agent 3 thought.

He then set off to discover exactly where the Octarians were.


	5. Search

**Chapter 5: Search**

Back at the Wonka Base, Willyum and Waltzer were explaining life in Sugar Rush and the rest of the arcade to Octavio. Currently, they were telling him about Sugar Rush, as everyone in the arcade, including them, knew about the team.

"Wow. Their that good, huh?" Octavio asked.

"Yes. They've never really lost a battle." Willyum replied.

"Could you perhaps give me a description of them?" Octavio asked.

"Sure. They are these..." Willyum started to reply.

Suddenly, the trio heard speaking outside at the base's front door.

"They must be here now!" Waltzer said.

He and Willyum went to the front door, thinking that the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe were there and would try to attack them. But instead, they found Wynchel and Duncan.

"Well, if it isn't the two bumbling doughnut cops Wynchel and Duncan." Willyum sneered.

"Let me handle those pests." a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Octavio in the Octobot. Wynchel and Duncan were shocked to see it, but became serious.

"I'ma dubstomp you!" Octavio shouted.

He had the Octobot shoot out one of the Rocket Fists. Wynchel and Duncan tried to get out of the way, but weren't fast enough and got pounded into the ground.

"I'ma remix your face!" Octavio shouted.

He sent out the other Rocket Fist. Wynchel and Duncan got up in a daze just in time to see the second Rocket Fist crashing into them, sending them into the air and far from the base while they screamed.

"We did it!" Octavio exclaimed.

Willyum and Waltzer just stared at him.

"Your music puns..." Willyum started to say. He then facepalmed and said "Oh mod.".

* * *

Agent 3 ran around Game Central Station as fast as he could. After finding out he was inside an arcade world, he started checking every game he could, each time hoping the next one would be the conclusion of his search. Yet, every time he would talk with a different game character and ask if the Octarians were there, his search came up empty. Agent 3's worry kept growing and growing, as he only had a handful of games left to check.

 _"Come on, please be here!"_ Agent 3 thought as he jogged into the entrance of Street Fighter II.

A few characters glanced at him because of his strange appearance, but he didn't pay attention to them.

"Hi there. What can Zangief do for strange blue tentacle boy?" Zangief asked while drinking water.

Agent 3 stumbled a bit at Zangief's sudden appearance, but he regained his balance and quickly explained the situation.

"I don't have much time, so here it is. I'm from another world, and very dangerous people escaped from there and came here. I need to find them before they could possibly hurt others. Have you seen them?".

He gave Zangief a list that showed pictures of various Octarians. The Siberian fighter took the list in between his thumb and forefinger and rubbed his chin several times.

"Hmm, no, they didn't come in here. Zangief apologizes." Zangief replied.

He handed back the picture. Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead, who were making a quick stop in the game before regrouping with the rest of group and heading back to Sugar Rush, heard the commotion and decided to investigate what was going on.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Candlehead asked.

Agent 3 quickly explained his problem to them.

"Well, I'm sorry, but we haven't seen anyone fitting that description." Taffyta said.

Suddenly, she got a call from Vanellope on her portal key. She answered it and spoke for a few seconds, before putting the portal key away.

"Vanellope says Sugar Rush got attacked. She said something on Octopus invaders." Taffyta announced.

"Octopus invaders invaded your game?" Agent 3 asked. He then thought _"He brought his army as well."_. He then introduced "My names Agent 3, just to let you know.".

"Agent 3, huh? Well, I'm Taffyta Muttonfudge. The boy is Rancis Fluggerbutter, and the other girl is Candlehead. We're part of a super hero team known as Sugar Rush. The others are outside the game." Taffyta introduced.

"Nice to meet you. By the way, would it be possible for your team to help with dealing with the Octarians?" Agent 3 asked.

"It's up to Vanellope, the team leader and my wife, but if she says yes, then sure, we'll help." Rancis replied.

"Great, thanks. After talking to her, we'll head back to my world and meet up with others in my own team of agents. We'll go from there." Agent 3 said.


	6. Arrival

**Chapter 6: Arrival**

 _"Location: Ink World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, September 6th 2110"_

After meeting up with the rest of Sugar Rush, Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead introduced Agent 3 to them and brought them back to his world. He introduced them to Callie, Marie, Captain Cuttlefish, and other agents besides him, Agents 4 (an orange tentacled light skinned female Inkling), 5 (a green tentacled darker tanned male Inkling), and 6 (a purple tentacled light skinned female Inkling). After going over plans on how to start fighting the Octarians and taking back Sugar Rush, they devised the plan for the first mission. Vanellope, Rancis, Nougetsia, Agent 3, and Agent 5 would go out to scout a section of Octo Valley, while the others remained at the Agents's base in Inkopolis. Currently, they were approaching an Industrial area. Agent 3 looked around from his place on a ramp.

 _"Octo Valley. A place full of questions and puzzles... and the last place I'd want to be sent to."_ Agent 3 thought.

He turned just in time to see Vanellope roll towards him while on top of a Splat Roller. He looked up at her with an unamused expression.

"Enjoying yourself?" Agent 3 asked.

Vanellope smirked.

"Give me your weird Ink weapons and I'll have fun for days. Now, let's get those Octarians." Vanellope replied.

She rolled away. Agent 3 shook his head before following her.

* * *

Meanwhile, high above them, a light purple tentacled female Octoling was watching them silently from a catwalk.

"Look at those five down there. They don't know what their getting themselves into." the Octoling said.

She turned to her right. Fushia was also there, but she was staring off into the distance, away from the group.

"Fushia?" the Octoling asked.

The red tentacled girl didn't reply.

"Fushia?" the Octoling asked loudly.

Fushia turned around.

"What?" Fushia asked angrily.

"Did you even listen?" Fushia asked.

Fushia put her hands on her hips.

"I heard enough, Moira." Fushia replied. She glanced down from the catwalk and said "Their not going farther then the Industrial Zone.".

Moira took a brief glance below.

"We better report back to Father. I have a feeling we'll need some extra help." Moira said.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, September 6th 2110"_

Fushia and Moira met up with Octavious outside Willyum and Waltzer's base, and they headed to the same room Octavio had set up his makeshift throne room. Moira briefly bowed slightly, while Fushia and Octavious stood behind her.

"Father." Moira greeted.

Octavio was looking down at the Octarian forces he kept at the base, with the others back in Octo Valley.

"Moira... I trust you have good news?" Octavio asked, not turning around to face them.

"We spotted two agents and three children accompanying them. They seem to be heading into the Industrial Zone." Moira replied.

"Is that so?" Octavio asked. He was silent for a few moments before ordering "Octavious, I want you and your sisters to stay vigilant. Keep an eye on our "guests". If they cause trouble, get rid of them.".

Octavious nodded.

"As you command, Father." Octavious said.

"And Fushia? We're going to have a little chat later." Octavio said.

Fushia's eyes narrowed.

"Yes... Father." Fushia said.

"Go now, my children. Take care of the intruders." Octavio ordered.

Octavious nodded to his siblings, and the three left, while Octavio continued to look down at his forces.


	7. Octo Valley, Part 1

**Chapter 7: Octo Valley, Part 1**

 _"Location: Ink World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, September 6th 2110"_

In the Industrial Zone, an Octoball, Explode-o-bot, and Octobomber were keeping guard to a building. Suddenly, Vanellope glitched over and shot a blast of pixels at the Octoball, splatting it. The Explode-o-bot was startled and turned towards her, just as Vanellope shot a blast of pixels at it, sending it flying towards the Octobomber, splatting the both of them. Vanellope smirked in victory, but then heard her portal key communicator turn on, as portal keys had been given to all the Agents so they could communicate with her and the rest of Sugar Rush.

 _"You do know we're in this together, right?"_ Agent 3 asked from the other end in his position on a nearby railing.

"What? Scared of me taking your points away?" Vanellope asked.

 _"We're risking our lives out here... and you care about points?"_ Agent 3 asked. He then looked around and asked _"Where's Rancis, Nougetsia, and 5 anyway?"_.

* * *

Rancis, Nougetsia, and Agent 5 had discovered an unused Octarian UFO and had started piloting it, with Nougetsia at the controls, and Rancis and Agent 5 sitting on the edge. Agent 5 started tinkering with his E-liter 3K, before noticing Nougetsia had dozed off.

"Nougetsia!" Agent 5 said loudly.

Nougetsia was startled awake and looked over at him, before rolling her eyes.

"What now?" Nougetsia asked.

"How are we supposed to get there if you keep falling asleep?" Agent 5 asked.

"Like this." Nougetsia replied.

She pressed a button, and both Rancis and Agent 5 cried out as the UFO started descending at a rapid pace.

* * *

Agent 3 regrouped with Vanellope, and the two looked around for Rancis, Nougetsia, and Agent 5.

"I don't see them." Vanellope said.

"Great." Agent 3 muttered.

Suddenly, they heard the UFO falling behind them. They glanced at each other before running over to see what it was. In an area below, Rancis and Agent 5 twitched from the sudden fall in height.

"We're here." Nougetsia said, unaffected from the fall.

Rancis glared at her.

"What?" Nougetsia asked.

Agent 5 rolled his eyes.

* * *

Everyone regrouped outside of a warehouse-like building.

"You guys ready?" Agent 3 asked.

The others nodded, and they got into battle stances.


	8. Octo Valley, Part 2

**Chapter 8: Octo Valley, Part 2**

In the entry hall to the building, two Shielded Octotroopers were guarding the exit out. They turned around when they heard commotion coming from outside, just as Rancis charged in while in his sugar mutant form. He spat out a spray of toxic sugar waste at one, before doing the same to the second, splatting them instantly.

"Let's do this." Rancis said.

The others entered the entry hall and stood behind him. On the other end of the entry hall, an Octotrooper, surrounded by other Octarians, noticed the group.

"Get them!" the Octotrooper ordered.

The Octarians charged at them.

* * *

Fushia, Moira, and Octavious had reported to the building and were further inside. Moira had left to oversee a group of Octarian troops, leaving Fushia and Octavious alone in a hallway with a few other Octarian troops. Fushia started petting an Octoball that was in the hallway, before Octavious grew impatient with her.

"Petting them is not part of our training!" Octavious snapped.

"Bite me." Fushia sneered.

Suddenly, lights started flashing in the hallway. Fushia stood up and clutched her Octoshot tightly before looking down at the Octoball.

"Get to safety." Fushia ordered.

The Octoball rolled away. Fushia looked over at Octavious.

"Ready?" Octavious asked.

* * *

In another part of the building, an Octocopter was patrolling a hallway, before being splatted by Agent 5's E-liter 5k.

"Too easy." Agent 5 said.

Vanellope looked at the others.

"Alright, let's spread out around the building. We'll regroup outside." Vanellope ordered.

The others agreed and went their separate ways to explore the building. Meanwhile, Fushia, Octavious, and two other Octolings were hiding behind a wall.

"We'll get that boy with those warped ink powers, then the others." Octavious said

Fushia and the other Octolings agreed.


	9. Fushia's Decision

**Chapter 9: Fushia's Decision**

As Vanellope, Rancis, Nougetsia, Agent 3, and Agent 5 separated to search the building, Rancis entered a large room containing various cargo containers placed around for cover. He hid behind one, in anticipation of any Octarian forces possibly entering the room through a hallway at the other end of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, through the hallway, an Octoling peered around a wall and looked into the room, before turning back to Fushia, Octavious, and the second Octoling, all of whom were sitting on a bench. Octavious faced everyone, while Fushia just stared down at the ground with a depressed look.

"Okay, remember. One at a time." Octavious said.

The first Octoling nodded, picked up an E-liter 3K, and ran into the room to fight Rancis.

* * *

The Octoling stopped at the entrance to the room and shot a straight path of ink towards a cargo container and up it's side, before transforming into her octopus form and swimming through it and up the container. She shot the roof of the container and then swam through the path made again before aiming her weapon at Rancis. The boy yelped and slithered behind the side of the container, leaving a trail of toxic sugar slime in his wake, just as the Octoling shot a line of ink right where he had been, missing him by inches. From where he was hiding, Rancis looked to his left and got an idea. A few seconds later, the Octoling heard him moving again and prepared to fire her weapon again.

"Surprise." a voice said.

The Octoling's eyes widened, and she looked to her left to see Rancis smiling at her, sharp jagged teeth showing through his dark slimy mouth. The blonde haired boy then blew out a large spray of sick green and purple sugar slime, and the Octoling cried out just before she was splatted, her weapon falling to the ground.

* * *

The second Octoling stood up, picked up an Octoshot, and briefly looked at Octavious and Fushia before leaving to fight Rancis. Octavious looked to his side to see his younger sister looking depressed and jabbed her shoulder with his Jet Squelcher. Fushia glared up at him and rubbed her bruise.

* * *

The second Octoling ran into the room and hid behind a cargo container, before peering out and shooting her Octoshot at Rancis, who dodged back behind the container he was hiding behind. The Octoling reloaded her Octoshot before peering out the other side when she heard Rancis coming towards him. However, he wasn't in front of her. She just managed to realize he was actually behind her before she too was splatted.

* * *

Octavious stood up from the bench and jabbed Fushia again to get her attention, before pointing to the door. The red tentacled girl gave a thumbs-up, and Octavious shot a path of ink towards the door before transforming into his octopus form and swimming away through it. Once he was gone, Fushia rested her head in her hand and looked down at a phone she carried around.

 _"I just wanted to be "Fresh". Why can't we just get along? I don't want violence anymore. I'm leaving."_ Fushia thought.

She stood up and walked away.


	10. Brawl

**Chapter 10: Brawl**

Vanellope, Nougetsia, Agent 3, and Agent 5 finished up with exploring the building and waited for Rancis to regroup with them. However, he never showed back up. Vanellope had her arms crossed and eyes closed.

"It's been too long." Vanellope said. She looked back at the others and said "I'm going back to look for him.".

Before they could say anything, she glitched back inside the building.

 _"You better be okay."_ Vanellope thought.

She heard the sounds of battle from the entrance and started glitching through the halls to get to the source of the sounds more quicker.

* * *

Rancis and Octavious were having a fierce battle. Rancis managed to push Octavious back, before Octavious shot at the boy a few times with his Jet Squelcher. Rancis was hit two times, and Octavious lunged at him and threw him back before he could react. Rancis stumbled to his feet and lunged at Octavious, trying to grab the Octarian Prince with one of his sludge tentacles. Octavious held up his Jet Squelcher and struggled against the other boy. The tentacle started to burn through his weapon, so Octavious pushed back harder and managed to get Rancis to fall back into a puddle of dark magenta ink created during their struggle, the ink burning his skin even though he wasn't an Inkling or Octarian. Octavious grinned in victory, aimed his Jet Squelcher at Rancis, and waved at him as he started to pull the trigger. However, it was then that Vanellope entered the room and saw what was going on.

"Eat this!" Vanellope shouted.

She fired a bolt of chaos energy at Octavious. The Octarian was hit in the arm, and he shouted angrily before throwing his hand down, forming dark magenta ink on the ground, and transforming into his octopus form and swimming behind a cargo container for cover. Octavious transformed back into his humanoid form and held his arm in pain, before looking up towards the exit.

"Hey! Help! I need assistance here!" Octavious shouted, thinking Fushia was still there.

Vanellope fired a blast of pixels, which landed only inches from him. Octavious flinched, transformed into his octopus form, and fled from the room.

"Yeah, that's right! Run like a coward!" Vanellope shouted.

Once Octavious was gone, she jumped down to the ground and glitched over to Rancis. She pulled him out of the ink and then set him sitting against a wall, before waiting for him to regain consciousness. After a few seconds, Rancis came to and realized what was going on, before rubbing the back of his head.

"How embarrassing." Rancis said.

Vanellope slapped him on the face, before putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't ever do a mission without me again!" Vanellope ordered. She lowered her head and said "You took so long, I... I thought you were gone.".

Rancis wrapped his arms around her.

"I promise. And I apologize." Rancis said softly.

Meanwhile, Octavious was still in his octopus form, watching them from the safety of the waiting room. He transformed back into his humanoid form, still clutching his arm, and turned to where Fushia had been.

"Hello? Didn't you hear me?" Octavious asked angrily.

He was then startled when he noticed that Fushia wasn't there.


	11. Taffyta's Kindness

**Chapter 11: Taffyta's Kindness**

After leaving, Fushia left Octo Valley and headed for Inkopolis. She made it to Inkopolis Plaza and peered out from behind the ramp leading to the Battle Dojo. There weren't any Inklings in the plaza, and she looked over at the shops. She smiled and, making sure no one was around again, ran towards them and stopped outside the Jelly Fresh clothing store. She smiled in anticipation.

"Clothing is the first step to being Fresh, right? Oh, I'm so excited to wear something besides this armor!" Fushia said excitedly.

However, she didn't realize that Taffyta was standing next to her, with her arms crossed.

"You better have a good reason as to why your here." Taffyta said.

Fushia noticed the platinum blonde haired girl, and she smiled and pointed to Jelly Fresh.

"Hi! May I get some clothes from this store? I've always wanted to be F..." Fushia started to ask.

Taffyta glared at her, some of the feelings she had when she and the other Sugar Rush racers bullied Vanellope coming back, and formed her hand into a battle hammer-like shape.

"Seriously?" Taffyta asked, not even believing her.

Fushia frowned, before lowering her head and resting them in the palms of her hands.

"I just wanted to be like you guys!" Fushia replied. She sat down on the ground and said "I didn't come here to hurt anyone! Please, no more violence! I can't stand seeing others getting splatted anymore. Why can't we all just get along? Please... don't hurt me.".

Taffyta frowned, her anger washing away and replaced by pity. She walked over and put her hand on Fushia's shoulder.

"Hey, stop. Stop crying. Please, stop crying. Someone else will see you if you don't move." Taffyta said softly. She then thought for a moment and asked "Tell you what. If you stop crying right now, I'll buy the clothing for you.".

Fushia was silent for a moment, before making a small smile and looking up at her.

"Thank you." Fushia said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Taffyta and Fushia were standing inside Jelly Fresh. Fushia looked around the store in awe, before seeing a rack of clothing that caught her interest. Taffyta just smirked and stood against the wall, while she waited for the Octarian Princess to finish looking.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Fushia finished shopping, now wearing a blue t-shirt, black shorts, and normal black shoes. Taffyta paid the right amount to pay for the clothing and turned around just as Fushia hugged her.

"Thank you so much for your kindness. You have no idea how much this means to me." Fushia said.

Taffyta pulled Fushia off of her.

"Listen, you should really head on back home. For your own safety." Taffyta said.

Fushia lowered her head.

"I understand." Fushia said.

She then walked out the store. Taffyta sighed and crossed her arms.

"I hope I don't regret this." Taffyta said.


	12. Betrayal

**Chapter 12: Betrayal**

Later, Fushia returned to the palace she, Octavious, Moira, and Octavio lived in in Octo Valley, as she and her siblings only went to Willyum and Waltzer's base if they were needed. Fushia just laid down on her bed in her room and stared up at the ceiling.

"Nice outfit." a voice said.

Fushia looked up at the door to see Octavious glaring at her.

"We're going to have a little chat." Octavious said. He took out his Jet Squelcher and said "A long chat.".

* * *

Octavious proceeded to tell her about what had happened during his battle against Rancis, and how he had to flee. He kept his eyes closed and head bowed.

"I bailed out last second for help... and you weren't there." Octavious said. He glared up at Fushia and asked "What were you doing the entire time? Hmm?".

Fushia just looked away, not replying. Octavious looked down at his Jet Squelcher.

"It doesn't matter." Octavious said.

Fushia started typing on her phone, but Octavious aimed his weapon at her, causing her to stop and look up at him.

"I know you were with those children and the squids. You can't be trusted anymore!" Octavious sneered.

Fushia briefly glanced down at her phone, before throwing it at her brother. Octavious was hit in the eye, and he yelled in pain before shooting the Jet Squelcher at her. However, Fushia grabbed her Octoshot, transformed into her octopus form, and swam out of the room.

"Oh no, you don't!" Octavious shouted.

He transformed into his octopus form and swam after her.

"Leave me alone, please!" Fushia pleaded.

Moira was walking through a hallway of the palace when she heard her younger sister. She stopped walking and turned her head.

"Fushia?" Moira asked.

She peered out the end of the hallway to see Fushia swimming by. She grabbed her and pulled her in, and they watched as Octavious sped by. Moira let her go, and Fushia transformed back into her humanoid form.

"Where have you been? And what does he want with you?" Moira asked.

"I can't explain everything. But listen. If you see a girl in pink, don't hurt her." Fushia replied. She then looked away and said "I made a huge mistake. I can't stay here anymore.".

She ran off. Moira held out a hand.

"Wait!" Moira shouted.

However, Fushia was already too far away.

"A girl in pink?" Moira asked in confusion.


	13. A Brother's Wrath

**Chapter 13: A Brother's Wrath**

Fushia transformed back into her octopus form and swam blindly through the palace until coming across an arena-like area usually used for splat battles.

 _"Why..."_ Fushia started to wonder.

She headed through it and used her Octoshot to make another path once she left the arena. However, the ink ran out before she could finish, and she just stared down at it.

"This isn't right." Fushia muttered.

She dropped the Octoshot, transformed back into her octopus form, and went on without it. However, as she crossed another entryway, she was grabbed by Octavious, who had been hiding behind it.

"Gotcha!" Octavious sneered.

He tossed Fushia to the ground. The Octarian Princess yelped as she hit the ground, forcing her back into her humanoid form. Fushia started to sit up, but froze when Octavious pointed his Jet Squelcher at her.

"Traitor." Octavious growled.

Suddenly, Taffyta came falling out of an air vent in the ceiling, holding a Slosher. Octavious leaped back as she landed between him and Fushia. The Strawberry themed girl glared up at him.

"Leave her alone." Taffyta ordered angrily.

Octavious just glared back and pointed at her.

"Stay out of this!" Octavious ordered angrily.

Taffyta stood up and held the Slosher, before leaping at Octavious and trying to hit him with it. He blocked with the Jet Squelcher, but Taffyta tried hitting him again with more force. Octavious was thrown back a few feet, and he shouted angrily before charging towards her and slamming his weapon into Taffyta. The Strawberry themed girl was thrown back, and she curled her limbs and rolled into a ball, leaped onto Octavious and whacked him on the head, and leaped back into a standing position behind him. However, the Octarian Prince was unaffected by her.

 _"That didn't work."_ Taffyta thought.

She turned around, but Octavious was ready for her and slammed the Jet Squelcher into the Slosher, knocking it out of the girl's reach. He then slammed it into Taffyta, sending her crashing back into a wall in an unconscious heap.

"No!" Fushia cried. She then put her head in her hands and thought _"This is all my fault!"_.

With Taffyta out of the way, Octavious turned around to deal with Fushia. But before he could advance towards her, a Super Sea Snail was thrown and hit his head. Octavious dropped the Jet Squelcher and just stared out for a few seconds, before his eyes rolled back and he fell onto the ground, unconscious. Moira and two other Octolings, a light skinned red tentacled Octoling named Skarlet and a tan skinned purple tentacled Octoling named Luna, in a private squad she owned were in the entryway. Skarlet shot Octavious a few times with an N-ZAP '85, before Moira went over to check on her younger sister.

"Are you alright?" Moira asked.

Fushia ignored her and went to check on Taffyta.

"Pink?" Fushia asked.

Taffyta didn't reply. Fushia thought she was dead and just hugged her, while the others just stared on.

"Hey, can you maybe let me go? Your grip is really tight." a voice asked.

Fushia opened her eyes and looked at Taffyta. The girl opened her eyes and smiled. Fushia smiled in relief and hugged the racer, while Moira and the two Octolings just looked on with smiled. Fushia helped Taffyta up.

"Um... you never actually told me your name." Fushia said.

"You can call me Taffyta." Taffyta said.

Fushia shook her hand.

"Fushia." Fushia introduced.

She then introduced Taffyta to Moira, Skarlet, and Luna, before the group left, with Taffyta leading them all towards the rest of Sugar Rush and the Agents. They would join the fight with them against the Octarians, as Moira, Skarlet, and Luna became unsatisfied with Octavio's goal and felt best to stop him.

* * *

A few minutes after they left, Octavious regained consciousness and bolted up into a sitting position. He cried out and held the side of his head that had been hit and then looked down at his Jet Squelcher. He picked it up and then got to his feet.

"I never leave a job undone, you traitor." Octavious growled.

He then looked up to see the Super Sea Snail a few feet away. It's eyes shrunk under his glaze.

"Hey, little one." Octavious said calmly.

His pupils then went full light green, and he slammed the Jet Squelcher onto the Super Sea Snail, shattering it instantly.


	14. Infiltration, Part 1

**Chapter 14: Infiltration, Part 1**

Taffyta brought Fushia, Moira, Skarlet, and Luna to the rest of Sugar Rush and the Agents at the base in Inkopolis and explained why they were there. Despite some harsh feelings from the Agents, they were convinced to warm up to the four Octolings, and they were welcome to help them fight the Octarians. Vanellope decided it was time to act and take back Sugar Rush, and they went over the plan on how to infiltrate Sugar Rush before Vanellope had her portal key form a portal to the game, which they entered through. They would use the cover of night to aid in their plan.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, September 6th 2110"_

The group appeared on the Rainbow Bridge in Sugar Rush. Taffyta turned to Fushia.

"Alright, Fushia, you know where the Octarians have their base. Where is it?" Taffyta asked.

"It's this way. Follow me." Fushia replied.

She started leading them throughout the game, until they came to Willyum and Waltzer's base. As they approached the base, Fushia pushed them behind a wall abruptly, before she and the others peeked around the corner. An Octarian patrol consisting of Octotroopers were stationed outside the gate that led to the base, and they showed little signs of fatigue and were heavily armed.

"Well, Octavio's definitely here, that's for sure." Citrusella said.

"Alright, no one knows we're here, and I'd like to keep it that way until we can get deep into the base. Do all of you know what to do?" Fushia asked.

The others nodded.

"Good." Fushia said.

She then nodded to Luna. The purple tentacled girl nodded and walked out boldly to the bored soldiers. The Octotroopers frowned at the sight of her. Their leader, a Twintacle Octotrooper, stood at the front of the group.

"Hey, runt! Your up past your curfew." the Twintacle Octotrooer said.

Luna took their bad mood in stride.

"First off, I'm not a kid! I just look small for my age. I don't need a curfew to tell me when I should be sleepy. I just thought I'd have a little walk and explore the place. Walking is a good way to get the stomach settled after dinner. And lemme tell ya, that was some feast! I hope you guys got something at least. What about you guys?" Luna asked.

The Octotroopers glanced back uneasily to their leader.

"Look, kid. We already ate. Just... go back to sleep. We're not planning on getting in trouble just because some runt wandered off." the Twintacle Octotrooper replied.

He made to shoo her away. Suddenly, little magenta spirals of smoke began to puff innocently out of Luna's pocket, stopping the Octarians in their tracks.

"Kid... are you smoking?" the Twintacle Octotrooper asked.

"Now, that is something I think I'm a little too young for. But it's not for me!" Luna replied.

The Octoling cheerfully produced a Splat Bomb and plopped it onto the leader's hovercraft, before dropping to the ground and covering her face as it burst, instantly taking out the Octotroopers. After the Splat Bomb had exploded, the rest of the group walked up to Luna.

"Nice job, Luna." Agent 1 said.

Jubileena generated a cherry bomb and threw it at the gate. A hole big enough for everyone to fit in appeared, and they entered the base through it.


	15. Infiltration, Part 2

**Chapter 15: Infiltration, Part 2**

The group entered the base grounds and peered out from behind a wall to see a whole army of Octarians, including some that were driving some of the vehicles Willyum and Waltzer had modified.

"We have to make sure we don't get caught. Look for some way to get into the building without being seen." Vanellope said.

"How about there?" Gloyd asked.

He pointed to an unguarded gate leading into the base towards the east.

"Good idea." Agent 2 replied.

She and the others started making their way towards it.

"What if we get caught?" Candlehead asked.

"We won't. They won't even know we're..." Fushia started to reply.

A security camera shined a dim light on them.

"Here." Fushia said.

Everyone stood where they were, each one expecting the alarm to go off. But surprisingly, no alarm was heard. Vanellope shook her head.

"Come on!" Vanellope said.

She glitched over to the at the gate, before waiting for the others. Each of the Agents and Octolings went in after her by turning into their squid and octopus forms and slipping through the bars, before turning back into their humanoid forms. Rancis, who was in his sugar mutant form, then stepped forward and placed his hands upon the metal frame of the gate, the sugar sludge melting it enough so he could to bend it back enough for the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe to enter through.

"Wow, Nelly. I didn't know you were so eager." Sticky said as they started running through the building, making sure to bypass the Octarian forces as they did so.

"I just want to take Sugar Rush back as soon as possible." Vanellope replied.

"Uh, is anyone forgetting the fact that a camera looked at us with a light shining on us?" Candi asked.

"Nope. We remember." Agent 1 replied.

"Okay... but why didn't they ring an alarm or something?" Candi asked.

"I'm not really sure. None of my team are. Maybe they don't have enough power to do so." Moira replied.

"Makes sense." Candi said with a shrug.

Just then, Nougetsia noticed a door.

"Hey, let's go in through here." Nougetsia said.

She opened it up and stepped into it. But once she did, her eyes shot open. She had ran into a lab filled with Octarian scientists, each one looking at her.

"INTRUDER!" one of the scientists yelled.

Nougetsia bolted out of the room and slammed the door closed. As she left, sirens started flashing.

 _"Identified intruders are breaching the base! All units, prepare battle formations! Eliminate on site!"_ a voice blared.

Taffyta stared at Nougetsia with an unamussed look.

"Nice going, Nougetsia. Wrong room." Taffyta said. She then noticed the end of the hallway they were in and said "Through there!".

They ran out of the hallway. But the next area was even worse. Inside, an entire army of Octarians were all in the area. An Octoling that was speaking to another Octoling chuckled.

"Really? That actually happened?" the first Octoling asked.

The second Octoling nodded.

"Yeah! I know it sounds cra..." the second Octoling started to reply.

She then gasped when she saw the group and alerted the other Octarians, who became alert and started attacking Sugar Rush and the Agents, who in turn split up and started fighting back. As Fushia backed up Moira with her Octoshot, which she had recovered before leaving the Octarian palace, before the older Octarian princess separated from her to help Skarlet and Luna battle an Octostamp, a blast of magenta ink shot past her. Some of the ink landed on her shoulder, and while it shouldn't of hurt her, it caused her pain.

"So, it comes to this. You dare point your gun at my father. The man you once called father!" a voice sneered.

Octavious approached Fushia, holding his Jet Squelcher in front of him and pointed at her.

"Octavious..." Fushia started to say.

"Please, Brother! Understand! Fushia's actions were justified. Father's ambition is the cause of all this fighting! Unless we stop him and learn to get along, both species will continue to suffer!" Moira pleaded, shouting across the area.

Octavious glared over at her.

"Your words mean nothing, traitor!" Octavious hissed.

Fushia's grip on her Octoshot tightened.

"Octavious, listen..." Fushia started to say.

"I will not. You have betrayed our family, and as such, deserve a traitor's fate! Face me, Fushia. We'll settle this once and for all. If you would oppose us, then kill your brother with your own hands! Destroy the very friends and soldiers that once protected you!" Octavious snapped.

He loaded his Jet Squelcher and barreled towards her. Fushia aimed her Octoshot to counter the bone shattering blow that Octavious had lined up for her, only to watch him get pelted at with sharp vines and come to a stop a few feet away. He managed to dodge each attack and let out a laugh at the pathetic attempt to harm him. Toxika circled Octavious and landed next to Fushia.

"How dare you attack her! The agony I'll make you experience for the way you made this girl suffer will be unimaginable! Even your king will tremble when he sees what I'll do to you!" Toxika snapped.

"Out of my way, peasant! My fight is not with you, but if you wish to die protecting that traitor, then so be it!" Octavious shouted.

Toxika circled him, releasing as many vines or sharp leaves as she could into him. Fushia desperately look around for an escape as the rest of the Octarian troops began making their way over to her.

"No! Stop, both of you! Please! Octavious, you need to listen to me. Father's pure evil! He's using you!" Fushia shouted desperately as she looked around the battlefield.

The rest of the group had already fought through the area, and the bulk of the Octarian troops had given up their pursuit of them and began racing towards the three.

"Sylvia, we need to get out of here! Let's go!" Fushia shouted.

Toxika wanted to continue fighting Octavious and protecting her, but she also noticed the others had fought their way through the area and stopped her attack. She and Fushia then ran over to the rest of the group, and they fled the area. Octavious yelled angrily as they managed to get away, while the rest of the Octarians regrouped.


	16. Confrontation

**Chapter 16: Confrontation**

In an experimental lab in Willyum's section of the base, he, Waltzer, and Octavio were sitting at a long table, having a discussion. Some of the Octarian forces had captured a small Cherry-Dipped Chocolate Kiss girl, and she was currently locked up in a cage behind the table.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Octavio asked.

"How about we start looking into the other games?" Waltzer asked.

"How about we wait for Sugar Rush to come kick your sorry behinds?" the Chocolate Kiss girl asked angrily.

Octavio looked over at the Wonka brothers.

"Is she a tomboy or something?" Octavio asked.

The two shrugged.

"Hold it right there, you three!" a voice ordered.

Willyum, Waltzer, Octavio, and the Chocolate Kiss girl turned to see Sugar Rush, the Agents, and Fushia and her group.

"It's those racer freaks and..." Octavio started to say. He paused when he saw Fushia and Moira, and asked "Huh? Fushia? Moira? Whatever are you doing?".

"What must be done, Father." Moira replied.

She gave a small bow in mockery of her loyalty. Octavio narrowed his eyes.

"I see... if you must." Octavio said.

Agent 3 pointed at him.

"Return to Inkopolis, immediately! We're not leaving until you've been brought to justice." Agent 3 ordered with determination.

Octavio only laughed. His laughter soon ended and he looked at the Inkling with a stern expression.

"I won't make that mistake. You've been a thorn in my side for too long. You've attacked my kingdom, picked off members of my army like they were game, and to top it all off, you've even turned my own blood and some of my own army against me." Octavio said.

He pointed at Fushia, Moira, Skarlet, and Luna. Agent 3 opened his mouth to speak, but Fushia beat him to it.

"Turned against you? You've never cared about us, you tore our family apart, and have driven the kingdom into the ground! You would sooner leave me for dead then consider me family!" Fushia snapped. She shook her head and said "No, the only blood between us is the blood about to be spilt.".

Octavio narrowed his eyes.

"If that is what you believe, then you truly are a fool. You couldn't be more like your brother, who's being far more then you and your sister could ever be." Octavio said.

Willyum got up and approached a large panel on the wall, underneath a label reading 'Arena'.

"Let's settle all of this in a battle." Willyum said.

He then pressed a button. There was a flash of light, and the scene around everyone changed.


	17. Octavio

**Chapter 17: Octavio**

When the flash of light faded, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, the Inklings, and Octolings found themselves in a large arena that had been set up in Waltzer's gym. Standing a few feet away in front of them were Willyum, Waltzer, and Octavio. Willyum kicked back his boot, making a dagger with an S guard fly up into the air, and he caught it with his hand expertly, while Waltzer cracked his knuckles, and Octavio summoned the Octobot and got into it.

Willyum reached into his coat and pulled out a few drones, which took into the air and started firing bullets at Sugar Rush, the Inklings, and the Octolings, who scrambled out of the way and split up. Citrusella shot out bolts of electricity and managed to fry four of the drones, while Candace shot a fireball up into the air and managed to take out two, and Skarlet shot ink up and managed to take out three. But while they were busy, Octavio decided to attack.

"It's time to... D-D-D-DROP THE SEA BASS!" DJ Octavio shouted.

He launched an Octomissle at the group. It latched onto Torvald's movement, and the butter themed girl yelped and ran to avoid the Octomissle, while it followed after her. At the same time, Willyum released some more drones, which Rancis, Crumbelina, and Candi started fending off. As Crumbelina generated cookies and had them float in the air before flinging them at the drones attacking her, Torvald accidentally plowed into her as she tried to flee from the Octomissle, and the two looked up just in time to see it come flying towards them, before they were flung into a wall on the far side of the arena.

Meanwhile, Taffyta, Snowanna, and Agent 5 avoided both Rocket Fists from the Octobot, before finding themselves facing off against Waltzer, who had decided to strike.

"I am Waltzer Wonka, and you will be the first to die!" Waltzer sneered.

He then charged at the three. Taffyta tried to stretch her limbs to attack him, but her attack didn't hurt him, and he grabbed her and hoisted her into the air. Agent 5 aimed their E-liter 3K to attack Waltzer, but he flung Taffyta into the Inkling, sending them tumbling to the ground. He then turned to face Snowanna, who glared at him and held her guitar tightly, prepared to use her power to fight him.

Meanwhile, Vanellope, Gloyd, Jubileena, Minty, Nougetsia, Fushia, Agent 1, and Agent 3 were fighting Octavio. Even with their powers and abilities, it was still hard to overpower the Octarian king. He fought with great ferocity, his stamina didn't seem close to being depleted, and he had all the Octobot's abilities.

"What makes you think weaklings like you can best me?" Octavio asked.

"We are not weak!" Fushia replied through clenched teeth as she continued to attack her father.

Octavio gave a slight snort.

"You can't even beat an old man." Octavio said.

Gloyd generated a few pumpkin bombs and flung them at Octavio, but he had the Octobot swat it away without making it detonate and damage the machine. Vanellope then fired a blast of pixels, but Octavio dodged it. Jubileena then generated a few cherry bombs, which started floating around her body, and flung them all at the Octobot. Most of them missed, but one was was able to get a lucky strike by exploding near Octavio, some of the cherry juice dripping onto his cheek and eye and burning it slightly. Roaring in pain, Octavio had the Octobot float back while he covered his injured eye. After a few seconds, he uncovered it to reveal his injured eye clenched shut.

"You'll pay for that!" Octavio shouted.

Meanwhile, Moira attacked Willyum by shooting him with ink. Instead of hurting him, the ink covered his face and blinded him. Willyum cried out in annoyance and threw another drone at where he thought the former elder Octarian princess was. However, his aim was off, and he threw it at Waltzer. The drone blew up like a grenade, and Waltzer was thrown to the ground in a haze. Willyum then threw another drone while still blinded, and the drone flew over to the Octobot. Octavio attempted to make another attack at Vanellope, Gloyd, Jubileena, Minty, Nougetsia, Fushia, Agent 1, and Agent 3, but the drone hit him and exploded, knocking him down onto the floor of the Octobot. Seeing her chance, Minty leaped up into the Octobot and started pummeling Octavio, before throwing him out of the Octobot. The Octarian king plowed into Willyum, and the two fell to the ground. Minty then sat in the Octobot controls and pressed a button, thinking it was a command button, but a siren started flashing.

 _"Self destruct initiated."_ a robotic voice announced.

"That was the self-destruct button!" Octavio shouted in panic.

Willyum facepalmed.

"How convenient." Willyum said.

The Octobot then exploded, sending magenta ink everywhere in the arena.


	18. Epilogue

**Chapter 18: Epilogue**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, September 7th 2110"_

Everyone had managed to survive the explosion in the arena, with Sugar Rush, the Inklings, and Octolings emerging victorious. Vanellope immediately went to overseeing Sugar Rush's freedom, and the castle guards arrested Willyum and Waltzer and threw them in the castle fungeon. Octavio was then placed in a new snow globe Adorabeezle had created to be much stronger to imprison him, so he wouldn't break out as easily. But when clearing out the Octarian forces after dealing with the Wonka brothers and Octavio, they couldn't find Octavious, as it seemed like he had just disappeared from Sugar Rush. And none of the Octarian forces or candy citizens spoke up and said they had seen any trace of him.

The day after the battle, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe were in the south end of GCS, in order to see the Agents, and Fushia and her group off. Captain Cuttlefish was standing next to Agents 1 and 2, who turned out to be Callie and Marie, with Octavio in the snow globe, while Agents 3-6 and the Octolings stood nearby.

"Octavio escaped from his globe while I was sleeping and didn't know." Captain Cuttlefish explained.

The Agents just stared at him with an unamussed look.

"And that's how this all this mess started." Captain Cuttlefish explained.

Marie briefly glanced down at a cell phone she had.

"Are we going to go now? We're late for a Splatfest concert!" Marie asked.

"You two, bring Octavio back to Octo Valley inside that globe." Captain Cuttlefish replied.

"You'll all pay for this!" Octavio shouted angrily.

Callie and Marie then tossed him into the pipe, where he disappeared, before saying goodbye to Sugar Rush and entering the pipe. Fushia sighed.

"Hey, are you alright? I know this must be hard for you." Taffyta asked gently.

Fushia waited a few seconds before answering.

"I think my real father died a long time ago. This was just an empty shell. I'm not happy with it, but what we did had to be done. What he was doing had to come to an end." Fushia replied.

Taffyta patted her on the shoulder.

"Bye, everyone! We'll make sure this doesn't happen again!" Captain Cuttlefish said. He then turned to the Agents and Octolings and said "Let's go, everyone.".

He hopped into the pipe, with the Agents saying goodbye before following him in. But when the Octolings were about to go in, Fushia turned to Sugar Rush, specifically Taffyta.

"Taffyta, everyone... it's sad that I have to go now." Fushia said. She waited for a few seconds before saying "Maybe someday... we'll meet each other again.".

"Yeah, that's right. We all have to learn dealing with depressing goodbyes, but what you enjoyed will be a cherishing memory." Vanellope said.

Moira nodded, before holding out a portal key she, Fushia, Skarlet, and Luna had been given after siding with Sugar Rush and the Inklings.

"Here. You can have this and the other portal keys back. We don't need them anymore." Moira said.

"No, keep it. You might need it someday." Vanellope said.

Moira nodded and put her portal key away, before turning to Fushia, Skarlet, and Luna.

"Let's go home, girls." Moira said.

The Octolings nodded, before going over to the pipe. As Fushia was about to follow behind Moira, she looked back at the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe, who waved back at her. She smiled sadly and waved back at them, before entering the pipe. Once they were gone, the portal disappeared.


End file.
